


Being Brave

by smileyrametta



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, bi!elia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyrametta/pseuds/smileyrametta
Summary: Elia thinks that Martino Rametta is the bravest person he's ever known. Elia yearns to be that way too.





	Being Brave

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @smileyrametta  
> Comments are always appreciated!

Elia slipped into his bisexual identity rather quietly, with little fanfare. He credited Martino with that fact, for Martino had time and time again proved himself the braver of the two of them. He had suffered the ordeals Elia had feared, the forced outing, the cruel people intent on him being fearful, the uncertainty of his friends not accepting him. He was the first to kiss a boy on the lips in public, to feel confident in his gayness, and most helpfully for Elia, proved it was possible to be a non-straight person in a disgustingly homophobic country.

Every moment that Martino and Niccolò were together around Elia, the more Elia yearned. It wasn’t that Elia couldn’t be in a satisfying romantic or sexual relationship without coming out, he saw many, many girls that he would love to date, or just hook up with. But there was a truth to the two of them when they were together. It was this sort of authenticity that had been lacking from Martino before he had come out.

Everything between them, from the simplest gesture of hand holding to the way they gravitated towards each other wherever they were, shouted that they were completely unafraid to be themselves. Martino even said it sometimes, most often after they had been harassed somewhere in the middle of the street,

“I’m so happy” Martino will say adamantly after some man shouts obscenities his and Nico’s way.

“I couldn’t care less what other people say, because this,” he looks over at Nico, “is me.”

It’s moments like this Elia feels tears prick his eyes. When he sees what it would be like to be out and open and proud of who he is.

So, he allows himself to watch them more than Luca or Gio do, he allows himself to watch their quiet words and relaxed body language. He allows himself to look away only when he gets caught, and he wonders how much Martino suspects. The months pass and still Elia finds he’s lacking courage. One day in particular, when he meets up with the boys in a coffee shop but arrives before Luca or Gio, so it’s just him, Nico and Marti. Their shoulders are pressed up against each other, and even though Elia knows they can see the expressions of disgust on a mother’s face across the room, they don’t let up.

Elia stands in the doorway as long as he can, trying not to pop the bubble they seemed to have formed around them. It isn’t until the bell on the door rings behind him that he’s snapped out of it and walks their way.

In the middle of the coffee, when Luca is going on about some disastrous encounter with a girl the previous weekend, Elia’s phone buzzes.

want to come over later this week?  
we could talk if you wanted

He meets Marti’s eyes when he looks up and nods a little.

Later that week, Elia confesses his sexuality to Martino, who just gives him a smile and squeezes his shoulder.

“I’m glad you told me,” he says, and Elia lets out a sigh of relief, “now I’m going to beat your ass at Fifa.” 

Elia grins and picks up his controller. He wins that day, and while he suspects Martino gave him his victory on a silver platter, there’s not a bone in his body that cares.


End file.
